


The Best Gift

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [22]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #22 - Christmas Gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Colin smiled in anticipation as Ryan started handing out the Christmas gifts to their family and friends. The biggest gift under the tree, by far, was his—he’d sneaked a look at the tag earlier—but he had no idea what it could be.

“Merry Christmas, Col.”

He thanked Ryan with a kiss, immediately setting to work on the wrappings. However, after several layers of paper and boxes within boxes, his gift was getting smaller and smaller with nothing to show for it. Ten minutes later he pulled a small bottle out of a crumpled box.

“Aftershave?” he said incredulously.

~~

Ryan only laughed. “Look harder.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Colin searched again, digging into the corners, finally pulling out a small, velvet box. He stared at it a moment before looking up at Ryan’s face in disbelief.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch as Ryan pulled the gift out of Colin’s hands and sank down onto one knee, opening the box to reveal an intricately designed platinum ring.

“Marry me?” he asked softly, his smile causing Colin’s heart to flutter in response.

Colin leaned forward and, a second before their lips met, whispered, “Yes.”

The room erupted.


End file.
